Stone Roses
by Lightning-Dono
Summary: Beast Boy was captured for the zoo and the rest of the Teen Titans aren't rescuing him. One-shot. Songfic to Stone Roses from Weiss Kreuz. Beware the OOC-ness.


**Lightning-Dono**: I don't know, I like Teen Titans and I haven't written a fic on them, so I'm going for it. It's about Beast Boy and it's a songfic. Yes, it's a one-shot. It's so hard to write happy one-shots! ... That's why it's not happy-happy.

-----

_**I want to smash loneliness into tiny pieces**_

_**like a frozen flower**_

_**I'll crush and break it with my own two hands**_

A leaf green human-like figure sat inside a cage, cooped in. Beast Boy had been in there for six days – he had counted. The pain of being trapped wrapped around his heart and kept him from remembering the days where he had been free. No one had been there to save him for that long, and he hoped that it wouldn't last any longer. He didn't have the heart to crack any jokes to the zookeepers as they made him keep his shape as a green monkey when he was on display.

All he wanted was to see his friends again – nothing else could've mattered more. Not even his life, because without them, he had none.

_**That's enough, I cried**_

_**That's enough, I cried**_

_**That person alone**_

_**Was my... my smile**_

Tears fell from his downcast, emerald eyes as he saw the flickering lights of the tower.

"Please come and save me," he willed them. Beast Boy remembered all the times that he had insulted them wholeheartedly. "I'm sorry," he apologized in a mutter as though hoping that some kind of message would be sent through to them as psychic wave.

_**People are like roses...**_

_**On the stone hidden in my heart**_

_**What breaks is redness; red tears**_

**_are flowing, aren't they?_**

_**But they're deceiving...**_

The zookeeper trotted by the cage, eyeing Beast Boy carefully, a sinister glint in his eyes.

"Get me out of here!" Beast Boy wailed, attempting to attain his elephant shape. But it wasn't any use; it was impossible to get out as halfway through his morph he'd go back into his original shape. The elephant wouldn't fit.

"Sorry, kiddo," the zookeeper replied. "We're making big bucks off of you and I don't plan to stop now." He laughed harshly, walking away as he did so.

Beast Boy retreated back into the corner he usually sat in, hidden by a leafy branch.

Someday his friends would come. He had faith. But it was slowly dripping away in the form of hot tears that rolled down his cheeks.

_**The heartbreaking feelings subside**_

_**As the thing that fills up my heart became a stone**_

_**For that reason, love dies out**_

_**And is not born again **_

_**I heard it somewhere,**_

_**I heard it from someone**_

**_It's a foolish story._**

_**Sad, isn't it?**_

Beast Boy resorted to hanging from the branch constantly, leaving the visitors to knock on the glass, trying to force him to change positions. One day, a little boy in shorts and a bright yellow T-shirt, accompanied by some friends, came. His cheerful, rosy face lifted Beast Boy's spirits. The boy reminded the teen of himself in the previous weeks before he was captured and hauled off to the largest zoo in the world.

"Move!" The boy shouted, rapping on the glass with his knuckles, his friends off to the side peering over his shoulder. "C'mon, you're just a dumb 'ol monkey. You can't make a fool of yourself." The boy laughed, causing his friends to crack up.

Beast Boy's heart turned to ice after this.

**_No matter what, I want to continue to believe_**

_**A flower of passion**_

_**is blooming... far, far away from me**_

_**Ah, I slept quietly**_

_**Ah, I slept quietly**_

_**That person alone was my... my story**_

At night, Beast Boy would curl up in full attire under the leafy branch, reminiscing about the past. How had his friends looked at him? Probably as a joker without a colorful crown. He didn't want to stay this way forever, he felt frozen deep inside like he was lying over a shield he couldn't break.

_**Surely, one day, a rose...**_

**_If the stone that blocks up my heart_**

_**Breaks, a red red bud**_

_**ought to bloom towards the sky...**_

_**Just one...**_

Over the next week, he stopped hoping. He didn't care – he now performed tricks worthy of the circus infront of the crowds of unknowing people that bunched around his exhibit. The unknowing people that didn't understand that he was hurting inside as he jumped from tree limb to tree limb, laughed, and gathered leaves into his hands to confetti the cage floor.

They'd never know. All they knew was what was playing before their eyes. They treated him like a video they had popped inside their VCR. He was nothing more.

**_People's emotions vanish_**

**_But the stars don't become like stones_**

_**In this gentle song**_

**_It is as if they are healed_**

_**On the stone hidden in my heart**_

_**What breaks is redness; red tears**_

**_are flowing, aren't they?_**

_**But they're deceiving...**_

Like a frozen statue, he was now devoid of emotion. Beast Boy was as blank as a statue with it's eyes focused on one spot. He would dance, sing, respond to knocking on the glass, but he would never smile or laugh again.

-----

I know that was sad. Don't tell me. :( He _is_ my favorite character, though. Why do I have a tendency to make my favorites suffer so much? Anyway, R&R! :D


End file.
